Abigail Warren
Main Plot Role Abigail is a werewolf. Having been present on the ship of ghosts, on Halloween night, when the ghosts of those wizards and witches that were killed in previous creature attacks lured wizards and witches aboard a ship of ghosts to warn them about what may lay ahead. As a result, she knows enough to be suspicious about what is beginning to go on in the magical world. Major Event Participation *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. Basics Character's Full Name: Abigail Chloe Warren Nickname: ''' Abby; Puzzles '''Why was the character given this name?: Abigail was the name of a close, distantly related cousin her father had growing up. Chloe is her grandmothers name. Does the character like their name? She doesn't mind it, and knows there's a lot of names out there she would have hated. Her own is simple, and she likes it most of the time. Eye Color: Green Glasses needed?: Nope Hair Color & Length: Blond, she usually keeps the length at a few inches below her shoulders. She prefers it longer. Height: 5"6 Birthday: April 16th Astrological Sign: Aries- Place of Birth: Bristol, England Current residence: Presidium Estate, Somerset, England Nationality: A mix of Italian, Irish and English makes up most of her family. Native Language(s): English Accent Present? If so what accent?: English accent, given she was raised in the area. Pets: None at the moment. Though Eve has a cat that she absolutely loathes and has proposed getting a dog to even things out. Upon Eve's impromptu move back to France, Abby searched for a dog to fill the rather empty halls of Presidium and found an Australian Shepherd puppy by the name of Jinx. Wand: Willow with Unicorn Hair, 10 inches, swishy -- A wand that is very good for charms and defensive spells, while not so great with offensive and violent ones. It can also be useful in the field of healing, though Abby's is of a different sort. She works more with 'healing' disturbances and spirits. Blood Status: Half-blood Social Class: Middle Class Special Talents/Skills: She has a very strong sense of logic, that can be both a talent and a flaw given when things don't make sense she tends to doubt them. Such as flying on brooms-- she doesn't trust them to stay in the since she can't understand just how they do so. And thus is quite terrified of flying, having only been on once. Magic has been both a gift and a huge puzzle to her, and as much as likes it, it tends to put a damper on the logical side of her. Mannerisms or Habits:*- When the full moon comes around, she tends to become more withdrawn. *- Bites her lip or plays with her hair when nervous and not in a business setting. *- Looks at everything as a puzzle, and has since she was very young. *- Since being bitten she's been keen to avoid anything horror, creature or muggle movie related. She used to love watching them with her grandfather while growing up, but since she pretty much lives one now she's come to dislike them. Childhood Background Mother: Rachel (Flynn) Warren Father: Thomas Warren. Siblings: None. Other Relatives? She has quite a few muggle cousins, aunts & uncles, but none she's particularly close with. The only one who she knows much of is Christopher, and she makes a point to ask about him and his sister from time to time. Relationship with Family Members: She's not particularly close with her any of her family at the moment. She sticks to her work and tries to keep away as she knows that her 'condition' tends to upset them. Her mother does, however, insist she stay for dinner at least once or twice a week, which can either turn awkward or actually good, laugh filled times. Just depends on the week and how close it is to the full moon. Best Memory of Family: When her parents charmed the newly made snowman so that they would dance and talk. Worst Memory of Family: When her parents lived apart for a short time during her early years at school, as that was awkward and hard to deal with. Family Quirks or Secrets: ...TBA. Important Experiences/Injuries:*- Falling off the tire swing, not a great experience. *- Her father trying to get her to like flying, as that was when she discovered just how much she didn't like it. *- The fact that most of her mother's family were muggles, and thus she had to keep her mouth shut about magic around them. An early lesson in secrets. *- Math lessons. She actually liked them, given her father is magical but chose a career as a muggle professor and she gets her love of logic and things that can be easily deduced from that. Places Visited as a Child: They would make a trip every few years to Italy, where her some of her father's family is from. And he would take her on haunted castle tours, which is what started stirring up her interests in ghosts. Enemies: She doesn't know who did it, but whoever bit her is someone she would consider an enemy. And you know, perhaps a spirit or two she's relocated that aren't happy with that. Childhood Room Appearance: Abby's childhood room would have been filled to the brim with books and puzzles, given those are two things she absolutely loved. The walls would be a light blue, the ceiling would have been charmed to look like a bunch of puzzle pieces and there would be a window seat with a stack of books, likely having fallen over, overlooking the backyard. It was small, but quite the little haven for the logic lover. Schooling House: Ravenclaw Current Year Level (If Student): N/A Favorite Class & Why: Potions - It was the subject that made the most sense, considering it was written instructions and clear directions to follow. She was necessarily amazing at it, but she did enjoy the class. Least Favorite & Why Class: Flying - Even though it was only during her first & second years, she failed this class and absolutely hated it. Her failure came from her utter refusal to want to get on a broom for quite a few lessons. Quidditch? Nope. She won't play Quidditch even if her life depends on it. Prefect or TA? Nope. OWL Scores by Class:*Ancient Runes: E *Astronomy: A *Care of Magical Creatures: O *Charms: E *Defense Against the Dark Arts: A *Herbology: E *History of Magic: A *Potions: E *Transfiguration: O NEWT Scores by Class:*Ancient Runes: E *Care of Magical Creatures: O *Charms: A *Defense Against the Dark Arts: A *Potions: O *Transfiguration: E Personality During School: Abby was one who was mostly into her studies but also looking to find what the castle had to offer, given she looked at it like a giant puzzle. She was nice and quite witty, at times sarcastic when it came to certain people. She was your typical 'claw, studying when she needed to and focused at least half-way on the actual school bit of the castle. When she wasn't, she was either being dragged through the corridors or determined to find something that no one else had. Significant experiences during school:*- The adventures of Puzzles & Triangle Girl. It was pretty much a series of mishaps around the castle, which included running to dodge the boy mentioned below and the one her good friend was avoiding, discovering the room of requirement and encountering the mirror of Erised. *- There was a boy that she knew from her first year on, having met him in the Leaky Cauldron, by the name of Charlie. They had an interesting relationship in that he would call her 'manners'' and she was absolutely determined to figure out the 'puzzle' that he was. They had a sarcasm, sometimes insult based relationship, in which each was trying to out-wit and not really admit to liking the other. He dragged her along to the shrieking shack, and when they got back from that trip was the first time he snogged her and decided to walk away soon afterwards. It was an interesting relationship, and involved a lot of good memories. They no longer speak. Best memory from school: Either when flying classes were no longer required or when she was being dragged through the castle and running along on insane ventures with one of her good friends. Worst memory from school: Flying lessons. Every one of them. Being made to get on a broom was apparently traumitizing. Favorite place in the castle: The room of requirement. Favorite place outside the castle: Right near the Forbidden Forest. Favorite place in Hogsmeade Shrieking Shack, without a doubt. Fascinating and exactly where she wasn't supposed to be. Least favorite place in the castle: Dungeons. Much too stuffy. Least favorite place outside the castle: Either the Quidditch pitch or the Lake, she wasn't a fan of either. Least favorite place in Hogsmeade Zonko's Joke Shop. She's not a big fan of pranks/jokes. Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? She's quite the singleton. If Married, Dragon Year Married? N/A Honeymoon Location (If taken): N/A Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? N/A, plus she can't/won't have children thanks to her lovely little curse. Spouse/Significant Other's Name: N/A Length of Relationship: N/A How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? N/A Best Memory of Family as an Adult: When one of her younger cousins, Christopher, started showing signs of magic. He's from the muggle side of her family, and it was good to see some more magic popping up on that side. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: When she went to Italy thinking it was a 'family' reunion, which turned out to be set-up that she hasn't exactly figured out and was when she was bitten. Enemies: She'd consider whoever bit her as an enemy. And perhaps a spirit or two that's relocated that haven't been too happy about that. Career Career: Spirit Handler, Co-Division Head of Spirit Handling Job Description: She relocates/captures troublesome spirits, deals with whatever their finals wishes/words might be, helps them to 'move on' and at times inform them that they are, indeed, transparent and quite dead. Just think of her as a magical Ghostbuster, without the cool theme song and a number to call. Job Satisfaction: She gets a lot of satisfaction out of her jobs given she can help people in a different way, and enjoys getting to research spirits and the possibly 'after lives'. Coworkers: Kani Allen (Co-division Head), Basil Grace (Spirit Handler) Relationship with Coworkers: She gets along with anybody she works with well enough. Income Level: ...TBA. Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? She's dependent on her job's income, especially as her former room-mate left her a house that is much larger than she actually needs and quite a bit to take care of & pay for. Previous Careers: None, she went straight into spirit handling. Dream Job: At the moment I'm not sure she knows what her dream job would be. She's content with what she has at the moment. Will they get it? Why or why not? N/A for now. Biggest Achievement on the Job: An investigation that turned out to be for nothing, at a wizarding home where the little girl was convinced a spirit/monster was in her closet and her parents weren't sure what to think. Even though she didn't technically get to do her job for it, she did convince the young girl that there was nothing there, and considers that an achievement and lovely memory about her job. Worst Foul Up on the Job: When she went to investigate a haunting at a muggle construction site, managed to piss off the ghost and had a lot of explaining to do the next morning to the muggle workers... Memorable Quotes “Oh, hush, I get it. Moans and groans and every other irritating sound. If you stop making them, I’ll some how let you occupy level four longer." ~ from Ghouls & Grumblings “Being graceful is kind of over-rated, so I wouldn’t worry too much about getting the hang of it if you haven’t managed so far. Being clumsy can be much more fun and convenient. Can accidentally drop something on someone you’ve never liked and use that as a crutch,” A puzzle to solve for the afternoon,” still grinning, that continued to be the way she viewed the world, despite everything it had thrown at her. A giant puzzle, with jagged pieces shoved into her own that continued to bring her pain and monthly suffering. It was probably why she was so quick to offer help, to keep herself feeling normal. And her mind away from counting the days until the full moon. Madelyn, at one point, was quite likely to chat up a storm to even a frightening looking person, though wouldn't now since she's a tad traumatized and older. Colleen and the now deceased Jocelyn Hughes were/are her second cousins. She'd consider Colleen, Tucker Brinley and Sawyer Mason's friends of sorts, though there are several others she's at least spoken to at some point in time and wouldn't hesitate to chat to again. “It’s a cruel circle of life when some wizard steals your spleen for a potion, if you ask me. And mice might belong in the wild but he made a pretty adorable pet. He was all white, like a tiny marshmallow with whiskers!..." "...Don’t do homework, get in trouble. Do homework, all is good. Character built to do homework, even if it’s at the last minute. What else are they hoping to build?" “Not really. I just like to wander when I can’t sit still. To see more of the castle and try to get more of a sense of where I’m going. And sometimes just for the sake of wandering,” Friends & Relationships Abigail is a bit of a lone wolf, which is likely the result of the fact that she is a Werewolf and the only person she trusted enough to ended up deciding to pack up and leave. She works with Kani Allen and is Maia's 'lab-wolf' for the moment, occasionally speaking with Emilia Clarke and even then it usually is a result of work.